My Deadly Friends
by Ifbatmanwereajedi
Summary: I like to pretend that the Shinigamis are my friends, cause in a way I feel they are. So, I brought them to life through my writing. This is what I feel they would say if they were alive and together with me right now. So check it out! (This is my first story by the way)
1. Meet My Deadly Friends

**INTRO:** Sometimes, I like to pretend my friends are here with me. They technically are, in my head and in my writing. I always have to explain though how I am not crazy, I know they are not real. Well, at least not in the physical world. But when I write about them they come to life, and they are more alive then ever on paper. My friends are the shinigamis or grim reapers from an anime I had watched called Kuroshitsuji, and this is our story. These are things I could imagine them saying if I were with them and they were real. Shall we begin?

**My O/C Profile:**

**Name:**_** Lissy**_

**Age:**_**14**_

**Height: **_**5'4**_

**Weight: **_**170 lbs**_

**Hair Color:**_** White in the back and blue in the front. Her hair is up to her shoulders.**_

**Eye Color: **_**Green**_

**Race: **_**Human**_

I walked around looking for my friends but couldn't find them I was really looking foward to introducing them to my other friends. I turned around and saw them huddled in the hallway with their death scythes, waving at me. "Hey guys!" I yelled waving at them. They all began to wave back.

"My, Lissy dear! How lovely to see you today!" Said Grell in his usual, dramatic, and flamboyant tone. He ran over to me and put his elbow on my shoulder. "Can you please tell Will over there that **I **am the better reaper here? I mean isn't it obvious?" He asked me. I just shrugged and smiled. A usual Grell and Will argument.

Grell Sutcliff was an unusual grim reaper. He had bright red hair that went down to his knees, bright red glasses, the signature green/yellow eyes a reaper has, and nice pale skin. He always wore a white button-down shirt, a ribbon like tie, a black vest (along with matching black pants), a long red coat, black gloves, and black gloves. He never gets much respect from the other reapers because he is different. He likes to indentify himself as a girl and is generally more attracted to boys (occasionally girls). But he also never takes things seriously and loves to flirt with any guy he sees.

"Grell, we all know that is not true." Said Will as he came approaching us. "Wasn't it just yesterday when you failed to capture that soul and **I **had to go collect it instead?" Ah Will, his usual serious, slightly arrogant self. He looked over at me. "I'm sorry Lissy if he put you in quite a jam there. Don't worry you don't have to lie for him, just tell the truth... That I am better in every way." I kind of began to regret finding them, it's always some crazy argument after another.

William T. Spears is pretty much head of the Shinigami Dispatch Association. He has short black hair which is usually slicked back, black glasses, and green/yellow eyes. He usually wears the usual reaper uniform, a black suit with a black tie. He is usually seen carrying a book and his death scythe which looks like a long, fancy pair of clippers. I really didn't like him when I first met him. Grell was my first friend and he was always mean to Grell which got me upset. He was also very stern, scary , and quite serious it was very intimidating. But I eventually got to meet the real Will and was able to become friends with him.

"Heh heh heh. The usual arguments." Said Undertaker now joining us. "These two, they never stop." I decided to go stand near Undertaker because he seemed to be the one here who wasn't fighting. "So, Lissy have you decided you want a coffin fitting yet? We have new models.." He said slightly singing that last part. This began to creep me out a bit so I decided it was best to stay quiet.

The Undertaker was a mortician and an elder reaper. He has long silver hair, I'm not sure though what colors his eyes were because they were always covered (I always assumed green/yellow like the others), he had much paler skin than the other reapers, and a long scar coming down his face. He wears a black robe, a black hat, and a gray sash around his waist. He has always had a fascination with death. And not the usual ones a reaper usually has, no this was hardcore. I guess being a mortician does that to you. He loves jokes though, and loves to laugh. He's quite a bright personality for someone who seems so scary.

Eric and Alan came up behind me. "It's okay Lissy, you don't have to get involved in their silly arguments. I never do." Said Eric running his fingers through his hair. Eric Slingby was a fun reaper with a bit of an attitude. He had blonde hair which was brown and braided on the side, his skin had a bit more color than the other reapers but was still pretty pale, and he had yellow/green eyes. He wore the usual shinigami uniform and thin rimmed silver glasses. He is pretty sarcastic and maybe that's why we got along so well.

Alan Humphries was Eric's best friend. He always hung around him. He was pretty shy from what I could tell. He had short, kind of shaggy brown/red hair. He had green/yellow eyes, and pale skin. He wore the usual shinigami uniform with black glasses. He is always smart and caring, he is someone to go to when you could use advice.

And lastly, came Ronald. "Hey! You all going to ditch me over there for **her**?!" He came running almost crashing into Undertaker and Will. "Oh sorry." He said when he noticed how close he came to running them over. Ronald Knox was a fun loving reaper. He had blonde hair which was black on the bottom, he had yellow green eyes, and pale skin. He wore thick rimmed black glasses with the usual shinigami uniform. He loves to have fun and is always cracking jokes, he is very fun to be around.

"Come on, Ronald we weren't going to leave you " I said.

"Yeah," Said Alan. "We were just going to say hello."

"You guys take things so seriously." Said Ronald slightly laughing. "I was just joking. You think I'd get mad over **that**?"

"Yeah, I do." Said Grell. "I meant to ditch you."

I couldn't help laughing "Come on Grell, be nice."

"No, don't tell me what to do, pipsqueak." Said Grell playfully teasing me. He ruffled my hair playfully.

"It's okay Lissy," Said Will. "He's just jealous cause you're a lot cuter than he is."

"I think anyone is cuter than he is." Eric said joining in.

I could hear in the backround people giggling at Grell's frustration. His face turned a bright red almost matching his hair. "Oh Will! How could you be so cruel to me!" He said dramatically. "You guys are just jealous you aren't as perfect and fabulous as I am!"

"No, I don't think so." Replied Will.

"Oh come on, Will. I know you dig the red hair." Said Grell, flirting like always.

"Oh, Grell do you have to do that now?" I said. Grell always likes to flirt at the wrong times.

"It's what I live for, darling." Said Grell playfully.

"So where are you guys headed?" I asked trying to get Grell to stop flirting. (It's very annoying, trust me.)

"Well, we are heading home. Care to join us?" Asked Alan.

"Of course!" I said. "That is, if Grell would be okay with it." I said teasingly.

"Well, I guess you can come." He said, he ruffled my hair again. "There, now you **can't **be cuter than me!" He grabbed my hand and we skipped over there.


	2. Chapter 2: Grell's Forced Friends

So we got to their place, (yes reapers do need houses, they are still living beings ya know! (but it's more as a temporary refuge while they collect the souls from this one area)) and we sat down which I was glad. I took a nasty fall about a month ago and broke my knee, I was still recovering and it felt good to finally sit down. I picked a red couch where I sat next to Grell and put my crutches beside me. When I was in the hospital they were so nice. Grell came and brought me red flowers, Undertaker made cookies (which weren't that bad surprisingly), Will brought books, Eric and Alan brought little stuffed bunnies, and Ronald.. Well he just showed up and started making the nurses angry with his humor (which was quite funny).

"So, how is your job going?" I asked them. There were a lot of scheduled deaths in the town next to mines so they were quite busy lately.

"Not very well, these people just never stop dying." Replied Will. "You humans should be more careful and stop living recklessly because it makes it harder on the rest of us!"

"Oh... Sorry.." I replied. I didn't realize it would make him snap like that.

"Don't worry Lissy, he's just upset he's got to do that slacker's job." Replied Eric pointing to Grell.

"H-hey! That's not true!" Yelled Grell.

"Oh really?" Asked Alan. "How many souls were you to collect yesterday?"

"Five." Replied Grell.

"How many did you actually collect?"

"One soul." He replied again, slightly upset now.

"Was it any of the souls on the to die list?" Asked Alan feeling pretty good.

"No."

"And what soul was it?" Asked Ronald this time joining in on making Grell feel bad.

"A bird, I found on the street..." Said Grell really upset now.

"Honestly, Grell sometimes you make me just want to k-" Said Will but was interupted by Grell.

"I make you want to kiss me?" Said Grell smiling.

"**Kill** you." Replied Will coldly before adjusting his glasses.

"Oh Will! Why must you be so mean to me?!" Said Grell.

"Oh that's easy Grell-senpai! Because he doesn't **like** you!" Replied Ronald.

"You guys should stop fighting! This is going to turn into one of you guys' silly arguments you have everyday!" I yelled. Will and Grell both looked at me. They looked quite confused. I guess it was impossible for them to stop fighting. "Honestly, you guys act like an old married couple!"

"Ya hear that Will! She said we're married!" Said Grell almost floating.

"She also said we're old." Replied Will.

"Oh that's it! No one calls Grell Sutcliff old! I'm going to get her!" Yelled Grell.

"Heh heh heh maybe you should pipe down a bit Grell. I don't even see any wrinkles!" Said Undertaker trying to calm him down.

"I do! Right there, there, there, there, and there." Said Ronald pointing to various spots on Grell's face.

"Oh please you guys, I didn't mean it like that!" I said. "You guys just want to make Grell mad! Maybe you should be nicer to him." Everyone gave me weird faces. Apparently they were also incapable of being nicer to Grell. "Come on you guys I'm serious! He's got some good features."

"Name one." Said Eric crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, he's- he's.. um..." I thought for a moment. "He dresses nicely!"

"That is not the proper attire a reaper should wear. It's revolting and flashy, he honestly just wears it because he loves the attention." Replied Will.

"Aw, come on. What about his love for fun, yeah? He's a fun guy!" I said.

"I can't go to a party with that guy because he begins to flirt with just about anything that has a heartbeat." Replied Ronald.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped, Lissy. They will never love me for who I am!" Said Grell very dramatically. "Love, love is so painful! But oh well, this pain is just too much to bear!"

"Oh come on, Grell we all know you are just faking it." Said Eric.

"I like you, Grell." I said. "You're a good friend. (somewhat)"

"But what's the point if even my fellow co-workers won't accept me." Said Grell.

"See Lissy, look what you've done! You got Grell in his drama queen mode." Said Ronald.

"This is the point of no return." Alan said.

"Heh heh heh, it's okay Grell. I like you."Said Undertaker which really caught everyone off guard. "How can I not like you? After that Jack the Ripper case my shop has been busier than ever!"

"See, Grell! Undertaker likes you. (Even if it's for entirely wrong reason's... We'll just work with what we've got.)" I said happily. "Now can't you guys give him a shot?" I asked the others.

"Yeah fine, I guess" Ronald mumbled.

"Whatever." Said Eric.

"I'll try, but it'll be very difficult." Replied Alan.

Will stayed silent. "Come on, Will!" I said. "Everyone else is trying!" He still stayed silent. "Think about the efficency it will bring if everyone could learn to work together!"

"Fine." He said quite angrily. "But I'm only doing this for our jobs, nothing else."

Grell smiled widely, his sharp teeth showing. "Look at us we can all be the bestest friends!" Said Grell as he put his arms around me and Will hugging us.

"I can tell I'm already going to regret this."


	3. Chapter 3: A Day With A Reaper

I was glad everything with Grell was settled out. I really think he could use some more respect. "Do you guys have any jobs today?" I asked curiously. If they did, I didn't want to keep them.

"Nah, we go the day off." Said Ronald, quite happily. "Good thing, too. I'm going to spend the day (and night) partying."

"There's no stopping this guy, huh?" Asked Eric. "Well, me and Alan are heading to the movies if you wanna come."

"Why don't they all come? It'd be fun." Suggested Alan. We all agreed to go with them. (Ronald, a little less willingly.) Something told me Alan didn't want to be alone with Eric so I agreed. Then, we all headed off.

"I still think a party would be more fun than this." Said Ronald as we arrived.

"You don't like the movies?" Asked Alan.

"Oh gosh no!" Exclaimed Ronald. "Having to sit still, quietly, for an hour?! Nope. Don't like it." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, come on, you." I said as I shoved him inside. We all got inside and piled into one row. Me and Will were on either sides of the row, Ronald was next to me, Grell next to Will, Undertaker next to Grell (you can tell how happy Grell was at the time), Eric next to Ronald, and Alan in the middle. The movie previews came on and the theatre got silent. I turned over to Ronald, "Do you know what we're watching?" I whispered.

Ronald turned to face me and whispered back, "You agreed to come but don't even know what movie it is?"

I shrugged, "Well do you?" I asked, a little frustrated.

He smirked a bit. "Honestly, no." Then he looked down at his feet. "I only came because you told me to."

"Wait, what does that me-" I asked but was quickly interrupted by Ronald again.

"Hey, look at those two." Ronald said as he pointedd to Grell and Will. "Looks like they're getting along well."

I looked over at them, he was right. No fights have broken out, Will hasn't killed Grell yet, it's all going good. "Wait a second, are they laughing? **That's **inhuman."

Ronald shrugged. "Well, ya know, they are inhuman." He turned to the screen. "Just forget it, let's watch this darn movie.

I turned to the screen too. "Yeah, you're probably right. They are probably doing their best to get along for Eric and Alan." The movie had already started, so I did my best to catch up. Then, unexpectedly, Ronald put his arm around me. 'Why would he do that?' I thought to myself. I went over various possibilities why he would do that, he knows I don't like people touching me. The movie ended and Grell and Will seemed to have gotten along fine. (I mean, no one died, so that's a plus.) And Eric and Alan had a good time. Undertaker was his usual happy self so I guess he had a good time. Ronald also had a good time, despite his argument. I was still confused about Ronald, but I had a good time too. "So what do you guys plan on doing next?" I asked curiously.

"We were just planning on going back to the apartment for lunch." Will said.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Exclaimed Ronald. So we all headed back quickly, the theatre wasn't far from their apartment. Everyone got inside quickly, the apartment was being disguised so people wouldn't head there while they were on their temporary job here. They came from the year 1889 to investigate (and bring an end to) the case and go back. It's sad that they will have to leave soon, but, I know I can't be selfish and keep them here. I'm not even supposed to know they exist.

When we got in Will had already stationed himself in the kitchen. "Okay, you guys go do what you want for now. I will cook."

"Oh heavens no!" Yelled Grell. "There is **no **way I'm letting **you** cook, you have horrible taste in food. I will cook."

Will shrugged. "As you wish, I will be in my room." He headed for his room but then turned back to Grell. "And please, no more meals in the shape of hearts." And with that, he left.

"Hey," Ronald looked at me and motioned for me to come over. "Come with me, there's something I want to show you." I followed him and he led me to his room.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I said, uncomfortably. I hated the dark.

"You'll see." He said. He closed the door cutting off all the remaining light. "Okay, come over here." He said.

"Where? I can't see anything!" I said back.

He grabbed my hand and led me to his bed. "Okay, just sit right here. I will be right back." He said and went to get something. I didn't like sitting in the dark alone but I wasn't going to say anything. I knew he was still there, so I was okay. "Okay, got it." He pulled something from a drawer. It looked like a glowing book. He brought it over and sat next to me. "We call this a cinematic record."

"Cinematic record?" I asked. "What's that?"

It's what us reapers collect. When you die, you see your life flash before your eyes, that's us. We are collecting those images to be forever stored in our library back at HQ." He smiled down at the book. "Quite a ruthless job, but the records are an amazing sight to see. He turned to me, "Do you wanna see it?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes of course!" He opened the book. He began watching something up in the air. Whatever it was, it looked amazing according to the look on his face. I wish I could see it. "What are you watching?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right!" He exclaimed. "You humans can't see it." I started to get a little disapointed. "Unless.." He took off his glasses and put them on me. "There, now can you see it?"

I did see it, it was incredible. Different rolls of film came out of the book all with different bits of the person's life. "It's incredible!" I said smiling.

He took the glasses off me and smiled. "Humans usually can't see them until they die. However, if a human obtains a reaper's spectacles they can see them." He looked me in the eyes as he began to put his glasses back on.

I stopped his hands from putting them back on. "You have really nice eyes." I said smiling. We both stayed looking into each other's eyes. We then put our heads together, our noses touching. "Ronald, I-"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Came a voice from the door. It was Grell and he then fully opened the door letting the light flood in. "I didn't mean to interrupt whatever was going on there but lunch is ready." Said Grell quite happily. (I think he did mean to interrupt.)

"B-but..." Ronald began.

I grabbed his hand to help him stand up and then pushed him through the door. "Come on, you. Lunch awaits us." The rest of the day passed by real quickly. I had so much fun with them, and Grell had fun keeping me and Ronald as far away as possible. It was soon night time and we were all huddled around a fireplace. Me and Grell were laying down on a couch. (The other reapers allowed this since Grell is pretty much a girl.) And Will was on a recliner. Ronald and Undertaker were on pillows on the floor saying jokes that only those two heard. Eric and Alan were sitting on the floor playing a game of chess. "You know I really should be going, guys." I said.

"Oh honey, no." Said Grell. "Do you see how late it is? Going home this late by yourself? Nope, not going to allow it."

"Well then what do you suggest I do?" I asked quite angrily. "My family is going to notice I'm gone."

"Just stay here for the night." Grell said. "I'll stay out here and watch you, and those guys can go to their rooms." I tried to argue, but Grell didn't allow it.

"Fine, I'll stay." I said, defeated. Grell clapped happily.

"I'm going to go get into my nightgown!" Grell said happily. "Sleepover!"

Will waited for Grell to enter his room. "Well that's our queue to leave. No one wants to see him in a nightgown. Good night." He said as he patted my head and quickly headed to his room. "Undertaker, you can take Grell's room tonight and Ronald you can stay with me." He said peeking his head from the door. Ronald and Undertaker usually stayed in the living room.

"Heh heh heh." Said Undertaker. As he came up to me. "Good night, don't let the monsters get you. Heh heh heh." He then waited in front of Grell's door.

"Good night, Lissy." Said Alan. "We will see you in the morning." He headed to his room.

"Night, kid." Said Eric as he ruffled my hair. He followed Alan into their room.

Ronald came up to me. "Good night." He kissed my forehead which I was shocked about. He quickly left before I could say anything after that.

Grell finally came out, and I can see why they didn't wanna see Grell in the nightgown. "So, what do humans usually do at sleepovers?"


End file.
